


Try to Not Look Back

by setsumiyakami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Rating May Change, after winter cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko doesn't show up to practice at Seirin and five other schools are facing the same problem when their ace players are also missing. Instead, a piece of paper arrives explaining the absence of the players. Meanwhile, the six of the are getting familiar with their new teammates. Akashi has a plan but the other schools aren't going to like it very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the character.
> 
> So this is a story I started in the middle of the night a while ago and only recently got around to writing more of it. Here's the first part so hope you like it!

It was a normal practice for Seirin although one of their starting members was missing for an unknown reason everyone else still practiced hard as usually. Seeing as how the basketball practices were long there was scarcely any visitors to the gym filled with the intense play going on. So when a knock was heard at the main entrance and a member from the student council walked in everyone stopped and stared.

"Um. Is the coach here?" It was a first year on the student council who was obviously highly intimidated by the tall sweaty guys when she had entered the gym.

"Yes. I'm the coach. Everyone continue with the practice match while I'm gone." Riko walked over to the girl while giving this order to the stopped players. What she heard from her and the paper Riko received was something that she never wanted to see, especially in the middle of the season.

"Guys. Stop playing and come here." Riko's current expression was an unpleasant one, one that was only seen on her face when a major problem arose in front of her. The student council girl had left after a short conversation with the coach.

"It seems I now know why Kuroko isn't here." She paused watching the faces of the guys who she had coached and watched grow to become an amazing team along with Kuroko and now...those happy faces would probably become another entirely different expression after hearing the news, especially Kagami's.

"It seems Kuroko no longer goes to Seirin. He transferred today. On a desk in the office they found the resignation letter from him to quit the basketball team."

After she had gotten this out, the entire gym fell silent. No one was breathing. Everyone could only think of one thing 'Kuroko switched schools?'

No one said anything after this. The coach looked at all of their shocked faces and figured that she needed to explain more of the situation. The circumstances that Kuroko-kun left under didn't feel quite right to her. She tried to form a sentence, anything that would make them all snap back to reality instead of wondering why that blue haired boy didn't at least tell them himself that he was leaving.

All that she could manage to say was: "Well, we have no other choice. It was Kuroko's decision so let's just have practice and figure out our new patterns later."

Seirin's practice continued though the only noise coming from the gym was the sound of balls hitting the floor and the squeaking sounds of running shoes instead of cheering and arguing voices. Everyone was quite. Everyone could notice the missing presence that belonged to their phantom.

It seemed to have hit Kagami harder than anyone else because he was now missing shots and stumbling more than ever. The coach noticed while watching the practice game and subbed him out.

"Kagami, you don't look too good. You can go home for today."

He stood there looking at her but not really seeing her before slowly nodding his head, a sign that he was listening. A mumbled "yeah" was heard just before he turned around to the changing room.

When going home Kagami would usually get some food, usually with Kuroko, and then head home. He lived a simple life anyway. Although that afternoon was different. He didn't stop for food. There was even a sale at Maji Burger where you buy one burger get another half off. Any other time he would have been in there with a tray full of burgers faster then you could say 'Bakagami' but he walked right past the lit up building.

Once at home he dumped his school bag by the doorway then walked right past the kitchen and bathroom, going straight to his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt before collapsing onto the double mattress and rolling onto his side. The only thoughts that were currently possessing his mind were all about Kuroko. He started to speak out loud and didn't even care, he was the only in the apartment at the moment anyway.

"That dumb Kuroko. Who does he think he is? We were all a team then he goes and transfers schools. But the worst is, he didn't even tell us! So much for 'I'll always be your partner' hey, Kuroko. Ha!"

Kagami rolled onto his back then he noticed the picture on his desk of the entire Seirin basketball team. He was there and so was Kuroko with Nigou, along with everyone else on the team. Kagami rolled off his bed and walked over to his desk, grabbing the photo.

"What happened that made you leave all of us and this behind?"

He crumpled the photo in one hand throwing it at the garbage can. It hit off the wall them went in. Kagami walked out of his room to the kitchen. He couldn't starve just because Kuroko went and did something stupid.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kuroko walked along the hallway to his new gym and change room. As he walked he noticed the same lack of trophies and awards for the basketball club just like how Seirin used to look before him and Kagami came along. His phone buzzed in his hand announcing that a new text had arrived. It was from Hyuuga and it was saying how he knows that Kuroko probably had to switch schools because of a family reason but leaving without saying a word himself wasn't good closure for him and the team. Kuroko smiled at the text thinking 'If only it was that easy, if it was a family reason then it would have been easier to deal with'.

The light blue haired male looked up noticing that he was already at the door with 'Males Locker Room' written on a gold plague attached to it. He pushed it open and was met with the sound of some annoyingly familiar voices and the same brick walls, lockers, and benches as any other locker room would have. It was his first practice at this school and he needed to make a good impression.

As soon as he entered the gym with the other loud first years they were introduced by the coach. Many of the members there stared lack jawed at the new monster additions to their club and murmurs spread throughout the gym. Many of these found their way to Kuroko's ears as he listened to the sounds of multiple 'Why are they at this school?', 'Isn't there better schools who would do anything to have them?', and 'Does this mean we have a chance of winning games this year?' The others standing next to him on both sides also heard all of these and smiles spread across their lips. The coach cleared his voice regaining control of the boys.

"Our first practice match is in one week. It's a small school but this game will help decide who plays as regulars for first years. I plan to have practice matches with other schools at least once a week so be prepared. One last thing, you won't know the school we're playing until the game that way you won't know what to expect so you have to become good at everything. Okay the captain can take over now for training." The coach walked off to the bench leaving the captain to address the players now.

He was a tall boy. Kuroko sized him up. Although, he wasn't quite as tall as Kagami but his shoulders and chest were wide and defined underneath his white muscle top. He looked at each of the new transfer players and a smile easily slid onto his face.

"I'm Hamiya Kantashi, you can just call me captain though!"

'He's really friendly' Kuroko thought as he watched the new captain introduce himself and the rest of the team. One boy who was standing with the group but separated at the same time stood out to Kuroko. He was one of the few who were looking at Kuroko instead of continuing on with their gaze to the others. When the light blue haired boy looked at him they kept their eyes locked. Something clicked between them but not in a rivalry sort of way. Neither boy knew what had just happened.

Their captain reached the male with swooping brown almost black hair and blond bangs that in right light would give off a white colour.

"That's Shiroha Miyazuki."

Kuroko repeated the name in his mind. He drew out each syllable as he thought of playing basketball with that guy. Before Kuroko knew it the introductions were done and Aomine had lazily thrown his arm over Kuroko's shoulders.

"We get to be partners again Tetsu. Just imagine all the teams we'll be able to beat now! The captain said we are running laps to start practice, so let's go be the first to start and first to finish!" Aomine was easily accepting this whole thing when just a few days ago he was playing for Touou.

Kuroko let himself be pulled by Aomine as they walked along with the group of players who were talking to the new members. He felt something heavy on his back and Kuroko turned his head to look beside him. Shiroha was close. He was walking next to Kuroko and Aomine. His height was taller than Kuroko's but smaller than Aomine's. Their eyes met once again.

Kuroko shoved Aomine's arm off of him then looked towards Shiroha.

"Hi."

"Hey."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a week already since Kuroko had unexpectedly switched schools and didn't tell anyone where he was going. The Seirin basketball team was still practicing on the same schedule but anyone could see the plays were sloppy and a cloud of depression hung over them. Riko watched the sad display of basketball being played out in front of her. She knew that something needed to be done but she wasn't sure what would help the guys at this point. They had a practice game coming up but she hadn't told them yet due to it still being three weeks away.

It surprised her when she was called to the staff room one day being told that there was a phone call for her. When she answered it was even more surprising to find that it was a call from an almost no name school asking for a practice match with the Seirin basketball team. The other team had been small and almost anyone could beat them easily. But lately there had been rumors that the coach had brought in some good members and the training had raised to the same level as a championship schools. She accepted of course, wanting to see if the rumors were really true. If this school was going to become a new rival for them then this practice game could prove to be beneficial for them in the future. When told that the game would be in four weeks she was speechless. The coach on the phone then proceeded to explain that there were other practice games planned and that was the soonest they could play Seirin. He also added that a place to stay for the night would be provided for free seeing as how Seirin would be travelling far for this practice match. After saying their goodbyes Riko continued to hold to phone. An up until recently no name school had asked them for a match and was even providing a place to stay. She was stunned.

The practice game was now only three weeks away and she decided that now was as good a time to tell them. Riko called them all over and explained the game and that they were staying overnight.

One of the second years spoke up when she was done.  
"But that school isn't that far away is it? We could drive there and back in a day."

Kiyoshi then spoke up offering his idea on the matter.  
"Maybe they plan on playing us hard enough that we can only sleep right after?"

Kagami laughed at this.  
"Yeah right. We can beat them in our sleep I bet."

Hyuuga became interested in where this conversation was going and jumped in.  
"You bet? How about we make an actual bet on it then? It'll add to motivate us to win."

"I'll do anything. Just name it." Kagami was faithful of his team and their win. He wasn't afraid of what they would do to him if they lost, but they won't lose.

Koganei interrupted the others talking about what to have Kagami do.  
"Hey coach; could we make Kagami the whole 'confessing naked to the one you like' for this bet?"

Riko thought about it and looked over her team. They had all forgotten the depression and that made her happy. She shook her head yes, accepting Kagami having to confess naked if they lose. The team stared to laugh and whoop at the thought of Kagami confessing naked.

"But what if we win the game? What then?"

Kiyoshi looked at Kagami for a moment before coming up with an answer.  
"We all buy you a burger from Maji Burger."

Kagami thought about it and then accepted. He was going to get those burgers. He was certain of it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three weeks. Kuroko and the other formerly known generation of miracle members had been in this new school and team for three weeks now. Each of them had mixed into the team smoothly during the first week. After their first practice game and defeating the other school by 50 points (the generation of miracles members were only allowed in for half of the game) the rest of the team fully accepted them. All of the new members also received one of the team's blue and gold jerseys. Each game after that they had managed to crush their opponent. Over the past three weeks the training had also become more vigorous and intense, although, all of the team members that stayed managed to endure it. Kise had found out one day that their current coach knew their old Teiko one and had gotten a hold of an old training routine which he altered for his high school team. No one complained though because they could all tell that their moves were becoming even more finely tuned.

All of the Kiseki members could now catch Kuroko's passes and they were now working on the other members of the team ensuring that if in a pinch then anyone could catch even his fastest pass. It was through this training that Kuroko and Shiroha became friends. After a drill during practice they found out that Shiroha could catch Kuroko's passes without training for it and that the two of them were perfectly timed together. Now the two were practically together all the time which enticed some jealousy from the other Kiseki members.

It was after their third practice game against Yosen when the coach noticed just how well Kuroko and Shiroha worked together. He then declared later in the locker room that the two would form a partnership when on the court together. Aomine and the others argued this but the coach quickly shut them down by saying that it was only when Shiroha was on court and seeing as how he wasn't a full regular yet the others stopped their arguing.

Now it was halfway through the week to their fourth practice game and Kuroko, Shiroha, Aomine, and Kise had all gathered to go get snacks. When they started hanging out after school more, Shiroha had shown them the little store tucked away next to a river that wasn't far from the school and didn't get many customers. The boys had instantly made it 'their' store. Now they all sat eating snacks and pulling out more from the plastic bag filled with various things they had bought. They were sitting on rocks by the river talking about how hard practice was getting but that it was good too. Kuroko and Shiroha shared a rock while Aomine was spread upon one a step down and Kise was sitting on one to the left of Kuroko.

Aomine looked up at Shiroha and chuckled.

"Y'know, it's kinda funny."

"What is?" Shiroha's voice was smooth but it took on a defensive tone much like how he was quick to jump to conclusions. Aomine smirked at this.

"Just that we all have colours in our names, I mean like everyone noticed, and now we have you with Shiroha as your name and y'know, Shiro."

Kise laughed at Aomine's words then stopped when Shiroha stared at him but with amusement in his eyes. Kise noticed something then.

"But, you're hair doesn't match your name."

Shiroha looked confusedly at Kise.

"Hah?"

"Like, Aomine has blue hair. So it matches."

Shiroha was starting to understand what Kise meant but then he pointed at Kuroko.

"Well he doesn't match. He has light blue hair not black and his name is Kuroko."

Kise fell silent. The only sound was that of the river as it continued to flow. Finally Aomine broke the silence by letting out a barking laugh.

"Kuroko was always the odd one." Aomine continued eating after saying this.

Kuroko finally spoke up after finishing his popsicle.

"I think Kise's perfect copy is odder than my hair."

They all laughed, including Kise even though Kuroko was talking about him.


	2. The Game Approaches

Kagami was still feeling depressed as if a cloud was hanging over him. He could tell that the rest of the team was feeling better now and were also trying to make him get over Kuroko but nothing helped. It showed through his playing as well. It was now the day before the practice game with the up and coming school and he figured that now was as good a time as any to talk to Tatsuya.

So now here they were sitting at a table at Maji burger. Each of them only had a single burger and fries on their trays. Tatsuya knew how much Kagami liked to eat so this little amount of food was worrying him.

"Well what's wrong? Why'd you call me all the way out here to this Maji burger? Also, what's with that disturbing lack of food on your tray?" Tatsuya didn't want to be out all night, if possible he wanted to catch the last train but that probably wasn't happening which meant he could possibly end up staying the night at Kagami's if this took too long.

"It's just...I haven't been hungry recently." Kagami paused and took his burger out of the wrapping but instead of taking a bite out of it he set it back down.

"It's because of Kuroko." Kagami retold the events that happened since his team had found out about Kuroko leaving and how frustrated it made him. He hadn't told anyone about how it made him feel until now and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Tatsuya listened to everything Kagami had to say while he ate his burger and fries. When Kagami mentioned Kuroko not telling him where he was going he felt that it was off. Murasakibara hold told him that he was switching. Although, the tall boy had also mentioned not to tell anyone else about his sudden switch. But he also never said anything about why he was switching. Although after Tatsuya's last practice game against the new school where the generation of miracles members had switched to he had an idea of why they all gathered there.

"Wait, Kuroko didn't even say bye to you before he switched? Or tell you he was switching at all?"

Kagami shook his head. A frown made its way onto his lips.

"No. He didn't tell anyone he was switching. I told you, we all got told through the form that was delivered that day saying he switched." Kagami fell silent then took his first sip from his drink.

"I don't know much about Kuroko, but that doesn't seem like him at all." Tatsuya finished the last of his fries and burger then looked away thinking about why Kuroko would do that, along with Murasakibara. A pair of red eyes then came to Tatsuya's mind. They had looked so confident and determined that day when their teams where facing each other even though it was only a practice game.  
"Unless..." Tatsuya quickly stopped talking. He didn't want to be the one telling Kagami where Kuroko was now. He figured that if the other didn't tell where he was going then there must have been a good reason for it.

Unfortunately, Kagami heard Tatsuya start his sentence but then stop.

"What? Do you know why he transferred?" Kagami sounded more hopeful now. As if the boy sitting across the table from him held all the answers he was looking for.

"Umm. No, it's just..." Tatsuya made a show of looking at his phone for the time, "look! The last train is going to arrive soon. I have to go so I can catch it."

Tatsuya stood up and threw out his trash at the nearest bin before turning back around to see Kagami still looking at him.

"Do you know where Kuroko is?"

Tatsuya avoided eye contact with Kagami. He knew that at that moment if he met eyes with him then he was mostly likely to sit back down and tell Kagami where his old blue haired partner was and just how strong that school had become within those past few weeks. Instead he pulled out his phone again.

"Shit. I really need to go. Um thanks for the food and hope things work out for you." Tatsuya turned and left. He would have been happier to leave earlier but this was the best he could do.

Once across the street he turned around, making sure he was hidden in the shadows. Through the bright windows he could see Kagami sitting at the table staring at his untouched food. After a few seconds he got up and threw it out still not a bite taken out of it. He left the restaurant then headed in the opposite direction.

Tatsuya turned towards the station and started walking away. He pulled out his phone once again to check the time. Bright numbers flashed across the screen saying that it was 10:49 pm.

'Shit', he thought to himself, 'the last train leaves at 11 and the station is still 15 minutes away.'

Tatsuya quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket before starting to run towards the station. He was almost there when he saw a flash of light blue hair pass him. He stopped running and turned around.

"Kuroko?" His voice was rough from running and the thought of getting on the last train was completely gone from his life.

His breath coming out in pants as he looked for the person he thought the blue haired belonged to but no one was there. The street behind him was empty. A trash can fell over emitting a loud crashing sound that echoed around the lonely street and a stray cat came running out of the ally from where the can fell. He could have sworn that the blue haired belonged to Kuroko, there was no one else he knew of that had hair that colour. Tatsuya continued looking at the street as he thought about what he had seen. It was the same hair colour but he also saw that the figure was wearing what seemed like a dark blue and gold sports jacket. After a few more minutes of looking he turned around and continued to go to the station. Tatsuya ended up being late for the last train and was forced to pay a taxi to take him home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami slept that night. Since Kuroko had left he wasn't getting a deep enough sleep to actually feel rested. But after his talk with Tatsuya he had felt a little better. When he got home the thought of the out of town practice game was one of the last things on his mind. So Kagami slept that night instead is staying up like he normally would.

Now it was early Saturday morning and the red head was standing in front of Seirin with the rest of the basketball team. They were loading their bags into the bus and choosing their seats. Most of the team sat alone seeing as how there was room to do so and since it was so early most the them took that chance to sleep some more. Kagami took a seat by the back and put on his headphones he had brought. Usually he would be sitting next to Kuroko so he wouldn't listen to his music but this time was different. This would be the first game that Seirin would play without their phantom.

Kagami was being shaken. He didn't remember when he fell asleep but at some point he had. Now Koganei was shaking his shoulder trying to wake the bigger male.

"Kagami! We're here. There's a guy here who's going to show us to where we'll be staying."

Kagami looked at the other. He took off his headphones when he realized what he was being told. The red head then followed the shorter off of the bus to where the others had gathered and were getting their things in order. At the head of the group of boys were Riko and Hyuuga talking to another guy who was wearing the blue and gold uniform for the school. The two steeped aside then Riko nodded towards the uniform wearing boy.

"I'm Konoshita, a second year on the basketball team. Our captain asked me to come show you to the dorms for the basketball players and then to the gym."

Kagami looked over the boy. He was tall, he'd give him that, but he was also lean and not very muscular. The male turned and started walking towards the side of the school. This was the first time that Kagami had actually looked at the school itself since arriving. The main building was ahead of them. A looming three story building that showed it's age but still gave off the feeling of being kept up and nice. Kagami feel in step with the rest of the team as they started walking. The guy leading them had started to point out buildings telling whoever was listening about the school. Kagami kept looking at the main building thought. It had rose bushes out front and on the side a vine had made its way up the building. Growing and spreading out as it grew.

The team turned the corner of the main building and saw two long white buildings both of them were two levels with windows spaced out evenly along the sides. There was a wide cement path leading to the two buildings then split towards what building you wanted to go to. Someone wearing what seemed like a blue and gold basketball jersey was walking towards the left building.

Konoshita stopped at the fork that divided the two paths as he gestured to the buildings behind him.

"Apparently, this school used to have a lot of boarding students so these dorms were built for them. Although pretty recently there haven't been that many coming. So the one on the right is used for boarding students and the left one was given to the sports teams for camps and having other teams come."

Kagami looked at the two buildings. The right one was kept up better than the left one but that was to be expected. He followed the team into the left building and found that the main entrance was more of a common room with couches, tables, and a full kitchen.

Konoshita walked over to a locked door and unlocked it using a key from a key chain that he had been holding. He came back out with a box with keys each on their own ring with a number attached to the ring. He set it on the counter by the kitchen.

"There are two beds in each room but there's no one else staying here so you can all get your own rooms if you want. So here, grab a key and find your room."

Most of the team decided on their own room. Some decided it would be better rooming with a friend. Kagami grabbed a key for himself. The guy then put the box back where it had been then explained how to get to the gym. They all split up after getting their room keys and headed off to see their room.

Kagami's room was on the second floor. When he got to the top he was happy so see that his room wasn't that far away from the stairs and the bathroom. When he went into his room the smell of cleaner and flowers floated over him unlike the old and unused smell he was expecting. There were two beds just like the guy said and there was also a mini kitchenette with a microwave, a TV, and two desks. The floor was hardwood and it cast off a warm brown colour due to the sunlight coming in through the window.

He threw his bags onto the second bed and walked over to the window. It looked upon the boarding students buildings and a little of the forest behind it could be seen. He was about to turn away when two people came out of the other building. He noticed that they were also wearing the blue and gold uniform. Then it felt like his breathing had stopped. Kagami tried getting a better look at the two people he saw but they were out of sight as they ran towards the main building. He turned away from the window, grabbed his sports bag that had his jersey and shoes then went downstairs to meet with the rest of the team.

He kept thinking of the two people as they headed towards the main building. He was in denial about what he thought he had seen. Surely it was just the light that made it look that way. But the one person had etched themselves into his mind; the person who seemed like he had light blue hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himitsu high usually always had their practice matches on Saturdays and today was the same. The whole basketball team gathered in the gym in a semi-circle around the coach. Some of the third and second years had already changed into their uniforms that way they could get started early on practice. Meanwhile, the first years along with Kuroko and the other generation of miracles members were wearing the schools uniform still. The coach cleared his throat loudly, signaling that he wanted their attention and soon a hush fell over the team.

"Today we are going against another strong team that I managed to convince to play us." The coach paused then looked expectantly at the boys.

Hamiya, the captain of the team but the rest of them called him Kanta now, noticed the pause in the coach's speech and realized what he was waiting for. He made eye contact with most of the team and then bent his upper body forewords a bit. Others followed his lead and a chorus of "Thank you, coach!" echoed around the gym. The coach wore a smug smile on his lips before continuing with what school they would be playing.

"The school we are playing today is Seirin high. They are also staying the night so make sure to show them a good time during the game. They should be arriving soon so Konoshita go out front and watch for their bus. Show them to the team dorms and then tell them where the gym is. Now, the rest of you get changed and start warming up." The coach went to one of the benches that had been set out for the game and sat down.

The rest of the team started spreading out into groups some headed to the changing rooms and some went outside to run laps. Kuroko was one of the few who didn't move at first. He felt like his heart had sunk. Sure he knew that at some point his new team would be going against Seirin but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He dropped his gaze to the floor and stood still like that until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kise was standing next to him with a worried expression.

"It's okay Kurokocchi! I'm sure your old team will understand why we all switched here once they see how amazing we all play together." Kise was trying his best to make Kuroko feel better but he wasn't sure what to do. All of them felt the same way when they thought of having to play their old teams.

Kuroko looked up at the blond and noticed that it wasn't just Kise who was there but a group of them. Aomine was standing next to him on his other side with a smug grin as he thought about being able to play and beat Kagami again. Midorima looked at Kuroko with sympathy before looking to the side while pushing up his glasses. Murasakibara, whose team they had played last week, understood the most and was looking at Kuroko trying to think of something to say but coming up with nothing. Then there was Akashi who moved to stand in front of Kuroko and let their eyes meet and hold the others stare.

"Don't let it get to you. Whether it's your old team or a new team we never heard of before it is our job to be them. That's what we must do for our new team. Akashi continued to stare at Kuroko but the atmosphere seemed to have mellowed out around the guys.

Before any of them could make another comment a voice cut into their circle and broke all of their focus.

"Hey, Kuroko, aren't you going to get changed into the uniform soon so that we can practice before they get here?" Shiroha was happy for the practice game and anyone could hear it in his voice. Since the new members joined, Shiroha had been happy about playing basketball and was putting more effort into his plays.

Kuroko shrugged off Kise's hand and turned to look at the approaching Shiroha. When their eyes met Kuroko was hit with another emotion that felt a lot like he was going to throw up. Before anyone could say anything else he was running out of the gym and towards the boarding dorms.

There were a lot of empty rooms in the boarding dorms so the coach had arranged for each of the new members to get their own room for when they wanted to stay at the school. Kuroko rarely stayed seeing as how the school really wasn't that far from his house but at a time like he was happy for having the room to himself.

He entered his room which was on the second level with a golden plaque next to the door that displayed a piece of paper reading 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Kuroko slammed his door shut after entering then sat on the one bed left in the room. At first there were two in everyone's room but they principal removed the extra so the boys would have more room for themselves. He sat on the bed and looked around the almost empty room. The only things of his that were in his room were some extra clothes, toiletries for when he did stay, and some pencils along with other school supplies that were scattered on top of his desk. He flopped back onto the bad and looked out the window. The sun was out and it was sunny out but he had heard some people on the train today saying that a storm was supposed to be coming.

Before he could get his thoughts about having to play Seirin a knock sounded at the door. Kuroko sat back up then looked at the door. He didn't expect anyone from the team to chase after him so it would probably be the coach who was going to yell at him for running off right before a practice game. Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, Kuroko got up off his bed and opened the door expecting the coach but who he saw was a surprise. He stood there staring at his visitor while thinking about what the best thing to do right now would be. Fortunately for him, the other decided to talk first.

"Hey, glad you opened the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapters up at last. I hope you guys are liking it and will keep reading!
> 
> For clearing things up since there are a lot of OC's and names, here's a list plus some fact about them:
> 
> Himitsu High - the high school that Kuorko and the others switched to. The school once used to be well known for it's sports and academics but recently it's had a decrease in these ranks and is looking for anyway to rise back up.
> 
> Hamiya Kantashi - captain of Himitsu's basketball team, most of them call him Kanta so the first years also call him this. He's a tall guy with short hair, he usually gels the front of it so that it sticks up. The girls around school all talk about his arm muscles.
> 
> Shiroha Miyazuki - a second year on the Himitsu basketball team. moderately tall with shaggy brown hair, he dyed his bangs to have a big blond streak in them that appears white. Before Kuroko joined the team he didn't really care for basketball but now he started to play more. Shiroha doesn't have a permanent position he plays due to not playing in many games before. He only joined because his friend made him in first year so he stuck in the team.
> 
> Konoshita - second year point guard on Himitsu's basketball team. His full name is Konoshita Kiyaki and seems to be a popular person. (We'll see more of him in the upcoming chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko opened the door waiting to see either the coach or the captain on the other side but instead Shiroha was standing there already in his uniform the number 10 across his front in black.

"Hey, glad you opened the door." Shiroha smiled then walked into Kuroko's room without waiting for an invitation. He sat down on Kuroko's bed and waited for the other to shut the door and sit down as well before talking more.

"What do you want?" Kuroko knew the answer already but he didn't know how to start off this conversation so he sat down on the chair by the desk and looked at the other. Shiroha looked like he belonged there sitting on the bed but the atmosphere around him shifted to an uncomfortable one.

"Well you went running out of the gym right before practice and we have a practice game today too. So, I ran after you to see if you were sick or something. Then I could tell the coach you won't get into that much trouble. You know how he is about missing these games…" Shiroha was babbling but his words died off when he realized that he had lost Kuroko in the middle of speaking. "Kuroko?"

The blue haired boy looked up, realizing that he had been staring at the floor the whole time. When he looked at the others face and their eyes met all he saw was concern filling Shiroha's brown eyes. Kuroko quickly looked to the side avoiding meeting the others eyes again.

"I'm not sick." Kuroko spoke quietly but loud enough that the words reached Shiroha.

"Well if you're not sick we should go back to practice before the other team comes. What was it? Sei-something?"

"Seirin."

"Oh yeah, that's it. Seirin! Hey wait, didn't you switch from a school called Seirin? Is it the same school?"

An awkward silence filled the room after Shiroha brought up the subject of Kuroko's old school. After a few seconds Shiroha understood what he had done and stood up off the bed as he straightened out his jersey.

"You don't have to answer. We should go back to the gym before we get in trouble." He started to walk towards the door but was stopped when he heard the other start to speak.

"Yeah, it's my old school and I guess you could say that I didn't really leave on the best terms."

Shiroha looked at the blue haired male then walked back to the bed, laid back and stretched out taking up most of the room.

"What? Did you get into a fight with the team before you left or something?"

"No, more like I didn't talk to them at all before I left."

Shiroha sat up and looked over Kuroko. He was still looking to the side as he avoided meeting his eyes.

"Like you didn't even tell them you were switching schools?"

"I left a note."

Shiroha's mouth dropped open. They hadn't known each other very long but he knew that Kuroko wasn't the kind of person who would just leave without talking to them without a really good reason.

"You left a note? You didn't even tell them in person? What did you write in the note?"

Kuorko finally looked over at the brown haired boy sitting on his bed. A whole new wave of guiltiness swept over him.

"Just that I was leaving Seirin."

Shiroha paused as he thought over Kuroko's one sentence.

"Did you even tell them what school you were going to?"

"No, we were all told not to tell our old teams." Kuroko was back to speaking barely above a whisper but the dorms were quite and allowed sound to travel.

"You were told not to? All of you? Who told you that?" Shiroha's response was loud in the quite room and both boys looked up their eyes meeting once again.

"You're really talkative today." Kuroko was trying to avoid the question. He wanted to avoid letting Shiroha know why the generation of miracles all of the sudden showed up all together at his school.

Shiroha was about to yell at Kuroko to stop avoiding the question when the sound of voices carried through the walls. Both of them stopped and listened. Shiroha got up and looked out the window facing the other building then looked to Kuroko with a worried face.

"Konoshita is leading the other team into the dorms already. Get changed and let's go back before we get yelled at. You can't skip this game."

Kuroko didn't feel like fighting against Kuroha and after telling him about the team they were playing today. Instead he got up and changed into the spare blue and gold uniform he had a black 7 across his front and back.

"I'm ready."

Shiroha was already waiting at the door to Kuroko's room and had a panicked look covering his face.

"Kay, good. We are probably going to have to run to get their in time for us to play this game."

Before Kuroko could properly close and lock his door he was getting pulled down the hall into the area that acted as a common room and out the door. He was pulled into a run by the other and looked over his shoulder at the other building. Behind the windows he could barely make out the figures of people gathering. When he looked forewords again, they were entering the doors that lead to the hallway lined with doors to change rooms and then double gym doors at the end.

A little ways down the hall there were voices coming out from behind one of the doors. Kuroko and Shiroha opened the door for the boy's basketball club and saw that most of the first years were gathered in the room some were still getting into their uniforms. Aomine was one of the first years in the change room and looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Shiroha brought Tetsu back."

Kise poked his head out from behind one of the other changing first years and launched himself towards Kuroko and Shiroha.

"Kurokocchi you came back! Muracchi said you wouldn't. You're wearing your uniform, are you going to play today even though it's against Seirin?"

Before Kuroko could reply one of the other first years, who was called Yuka, came up and grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, shaking him for a second.

"Of course he's gonna play. Shiroha and he make an awesome duo when playing together."

Aomine wrapped an arm around Yuka's shoulders, pulling him closer so that he could talk right into the boy's ear.

"I think me and Kuroko make an even awesomer duo. Don't you think?"

Yuka pushed Aomine's arm off of him and started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Awesomer isn't even a word, Ahomine. Anyway, finish getting changed the coach is going to pick who plays soon." Yuka left still laughing a little as walked out the door leaving behind the others. As soon as he had left Konoshita opened the door and leaned in.

"The other team is here so get to the gym, like now." As soon as he entered the room he was gone. The door swinging shut once again with a click.

Aomine and Kise finished putting on their uniforms then left, walking down the hall with Kuroko and Shiroha towards the gym. They were a step away when the doors to outside at the other end of the hall clicked open and voices floated through the air.

"Where's the change room we are using?"

"Are these the right doors?"

"I don't know that guy left as soon as we got our rooms."

All of the voices were mixing together as they entered the building but one stood out from the rest, at least to Kuroko it sounded like a shout but it was merely louder than a whisper.

"Kuroko?"

Before he could look back Aomine had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and Shiroha's hand was on his lower back. The three made their way through the doors into the gym followed by Kise who would have been blocking Kuroko's view of the other team if he had turned around.

No one else in Seirin seemed to have noticed the event that had just played out at the other end of the hall, instead they were looking for the guest change room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you get to see how Kuroko manages to stand on the same court as Seirin but on a different team.
> 
> Hope you liked it and will keep reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay!
> 
> I have a lot more of this to upload and it's going to be getting, well, 'hotter'. In truth I wanted to try writing some different emotions I haven't really used before so get ready for some upset Kagami mostly.


End file.
